Episode 7889 (26th July 2017)
Plot Marlon refuses to go along with Vanessa's plan to lie in court. Chrissie gifts Lachlan some concert tickets for his seventeenth birthday and Belle arrives at Home Farm with a present for him ahead of their curry date tonight. Victoria agrees to get some shopping and clean the Mill for injured Robert. Paddy can't believe Martha is covering for Pierce. Martha lies the bruises were a result of Pierce grabbing her to stop her falling after she tripped but Paddy doesn't believe a word. Paddy recognises Martha is also a victim of Pierce and Martha admits it's been going on since Pierce was a teenager. Paddy encourages Martha to tell someone but she refuses. Dr Fiona Athey tells the court that Rhona's injuries support her account of events. She explains the blood tests showed there was a small amount of alcohol but no opiates in Rhona's blood sample from the day of the attack. Vanessa continues to try to convince Marlon to lie on the stand. Lachlan is becoming irritated with Gerry's presence at Home Farm. Marlon takes the stand where he's quizzed about dinner party where Rhona admitted Cain was her fantasy one-night stand and about Carly running with Pierce. Marlon does his best to back up Rhona but doesn't lie. Harriet receives phone call from DS Holmes about identifying her attackers. Vanessa practices what she's going to say as she waits to give her evidence. Marlon tells Paddy that he thinks Vanessa is going to lie on the stand. Vanessa talks about the start of Pierce and Rhona's relationship and that she felt the need to back away from Rhona due to Pierce and his possessiveness. Vanessa does Rhona's case no favours when she goes off in a tangent as Pierce's Defence Barrister interrogates her. Gerry puts some laxatives in a glass of single malt and gives it to Lachlan before her heads out with Belle. Victoria suggests Robert needs to get things straight in his head and encourages her brother to talk to her. Robert blames himself for Aaron self-harming. Victoria suggests Robert calls Aaron, but Robert doesn't think it's a good idea. Vanessa is twisted in knots by the defence barrister who theorises Vanessa disliked Pierce as she wanted Rhona for herself so Vanessa blurts out that Pierce admitted he raped Rhona to the shocked court room. The deference asks about when this supposed admission took place but Vanessa can't answer that. Pierce watches on smugly as Vanessa admits Pierce didn't admit to raping Rhona. Lachlan and Belle return from the birthday dinner and they plan to head somewhere more private when Lachlan suddenly has to dash off to the toilet. Harriet informs Finn that the police are visiting her tomorrow and assures him his name will probably never need to come up. Rhona can't believe what happened in court. Vanessa tries to apologises but Rhona tells her Pierce is probably going to get away with it now. Once inside Smithy Cottage, Rhona falls to the ground and sobs. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Martha - Elaine Claxton *Prosecution Barrister - Howard Corlett *Doctor - Maya van Meurs *Defence Barrister - Stirling Gallacher *Usher - Maxine Burth *Judge - Ian Redford *Court Clerk - Neil Rowland Locations *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and front garden *Home Farm - Living room, office and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Crown Court - Hallway, court room and witness room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,490,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes